


Like Father, Like Son

by quietcloud



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, babysitting au, stiles has a son, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcloud/pseuds/quietcloud
Summary: Inspired by the prompt "I asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps asking when you will spend time with them again"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a year and english is not my first language so I apologise in advance if it's bad. If it's not, please tell me because I have no idea what I'm doing :)  
> With that said, I genuinely hope you enjoy it.

Stiles Stilinski considered himself to be a good father. Sure, things had been a little bumpy at the beginning. Being woken up at seven in the morning on a Saturday to find a girl you had a one-night stand with at college with a baby on one arm and a bag of diapers in the other hand was, to say the least, surprising. Even if his memory of said one-night-stand was foggy, there had been no doubt that this little guy was his. The strikingly familiar brown eyes starring at him with curiosity and the date on the birth certificate that was shoved his way made a pretty convincing case.

Being a dad at 22 was definitely not part of his plans. Still, he had owned up to his responsibilities and taken care of the kid. Raising a child when you were still not-quite an adult had been tough at times. But his father had been there every step of the way and Scott had helped as much as he could. James was now 4 and Stiles couldn't imagine his life without him. The young boy had a knack for mischief but was also very good at charming his way out of a punishment. Of course, Stiles, Scott and his father were used to it by now and couldn't be fooled anymore. The problem was when Stiles had to find a babysitter and neither his best friend nor his dad were available. Everyone he had ever hired had only taken care of James once. Either they would let the little boy get away with everything or they simply didn't want to come back. James was becoming a little calmer with age but finding a sitter was still a challenge.

 

Stiles had a work event in two weeks. Seeing as his dad also worked with the police, he was busy as well and _of course_ Scott had to have scheduled a date months in advance in some fancy restaurant you had to make a reservation at. By now, Stiles had pretty much exhausted his list of acquaintances so he decided to put an ad in his building's hall. After a few days with no texts and the date rapidly approaching, Scott suggested he put the ad in his building as well. That turned out to be a great idea since he only had to wait one day until he received a text about.

_Hey, I'm Lydia Martin. I saw that you were looking for a sitter next Thursday night?_

 

Stiles immediately called Scott to know if that girl wasn't secretly a psychopath. The man had always had trouble trusting strangers, but that almost transformed into paranoia when James was concerned.

“Lydia? Well, I don't know her that well but I think you can trust her. And from what I do know, she seems fierce enough to handle James.” Scott reassured him.

“Okay, but is she nice? Will James like her?”

Scott held back a laugh. “I'm sure he'll like her as much as you will.”

“Great. Wait, what the hell does that mean?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, you'll see.”

 

 

Stiles was just done getting ready for the event when the doorbell rung. He opened it to see a woman with strawberry blonde hair. Said women was pretty short, wearing a floral dress and carrying a ton of heavy looking books in her arms. He took a few from her arms to help her out and now that she wasn't hidden behind the books, _wow_. He had not expected to be this attracted to his son's babysitter. He invited her in and put the books on the dining room table.

“I'm planning on studying once your son is asleep.” She explained.

“No problem. What are you studying?” He asked, not out of politeness but out of genuine curiosity. This girl intrigued him.

“Medicine. I want to work in immunology research.” Lydia answered. _Pretty and smart,_ Stiles caught himself thinking.

“That's awesome. Well I hope James will let you study in peace. I'm warning you, he's trouble.”

Lydia laughed. Stiles immediately wanted to hear that sound again. He was almost jealous of James for getting to spend time with her. _Almost_.

“Don't worry, I can handle it.” She replied, confident. Most people said this before meeting the little boy but for some reason Stiles believed her. 

In that moment, James came into the room running and stopped short when he saw Lydia.

“Hello miss.”

Stiles was slack-jawed. That had to be the first time James greeted a guest before he was told to. The little boy was blushing and Stiles guessed they had similar taste. He smiled at that thought, but was grateful that he was able to hide his reaction to the girl better than his son.

He explained how to heat the dinner that he had already prepared twice and reminded her several times to lock the door. Just because she was studying medicine and really attractive, it didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure that James was in the best hands. Once he was convinced everything would go well, he left. He checked his watch and was proud to only be slightly late.

 

 

During the whole event, Stiles was, as usual, worrying about the babysitting. No matter how much his dad or his coworkers tried to distract him, he couldn't help imagining the worst. What if James had hurt himself and for some reason there was no signal and Lydia couldn't call him? What if he refused to go to sleep and locked himself in the bathroom for several hours like last time? What if his son was so troublesome that Lydia would refuse to spend another second with the child and thus not want to go on a date with him?

When the event was finally over, he rushed home to find Lydia pouring over the pages of one of these giant books she brought and his son fast asleep. He asked her how everything went and was surprised when she said that it had gone just fine. Stiles paid her, thanked her many times and saw her to the door.

 

What was even more remarkable though, is that the first thing James asked in the morning was when Lydia was coming back.

“So you liked her?”

“Yes! Lydia is awesome! We made a drawing of planets together and she told me a story about them when I went to bed.”

It really was the first time that James spoke positively about going to bed. Usually, Stiles had to battle with him for at least half an hour to simply put on his pajamas.

 

 

For the next two weeks, James didn't stop talking about Lydia. _She's so pretty dad! Her hair is like the sun!_ Or _Lydia told me that the biggest planet was Jupiter._ Stiles was amazed that his son had actually learned and remembered scientific facts thanks to the woman. And he was definitely _not_ jealous of his son. _He's four years old, for god's sake. He's not your competition._ Stiles had to remind himself.

When Stiles had to find a sitter again, he didn't even bother asking Scott because he knew his son would never forgive him for denying him the opportunity to see Lydia again. And _okay_ , maybe he was looking forward to see her to. So what? The woman was thankfully available that day.

 

 

Lydia Martin was just as beautiful as he remembered. This time she was wearing a blue top and a white skirt and was carrying a laptop bag. As soon as he heard the door open, James rushed to it and jumped in Lydia's arms. Stiles was pretty sure this woman was a witch because how else could her son love her that much, that fast?

“He really missed you. Wouldn't stop asking when you were coming back actually.” The young father explained. James blushed a little, his pale skin not allowing him to conceal his emotions.

“I missed you too, buddy. How are you doing?” Lydia asked.

“I'm great! Can you teach me about dinosaurs today?”

The strawberry blonde nodded and gave the boy a brilliant smile. Now Stiles was definitely jealous of his four-year-old son.

“You're really pretty when you smile!” And damn, apparently his son had gotten smoother than him. “Daddy said you were pretty too.”

Now it was Stiles' turn to blush and to look at his feet.

“Oh really? Well you can tell him he's very pretty as well.” She replied. Wait, what had she said?

Stiles plucked up the courage to answer. “Well that's very nice of you. I can see why James likes you so much.”

“Because I'm nice? Or because I'm pretty?” Lydia looked mischievous and he was fucked.

“Uh… well… both?” _Great Stiles, now that was smooth._

However, the girl seemed to be endeared by his awkwardness because she smiled, at him this time and asked if Stiles wanted to have coffee sometimes. Stiles could only nod frantically and practically ran out the door, promising himself he would act less ridiculously at their coffee date.

 

 

He didn't. Lucky for him, that didn't seem to stop Lydia from kissing him at the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Please tell me in the comments if you have the time, it would make my day. Constructive criticism would really be appreciated.  
> You can find me on tumblr at queenlydiastilinski


End file.
